


Fluffy Brothers

by FeminineBrain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other members of the Company, Multi, Oblivious Bilbo, SWEET BOYS, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeminineBrain/pseuds/FeminineBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili walk with their oblivious burglar on the road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An unofficial continuation and short interlude of the stories created by:<br/>gambitsgeekyprinces Sharing<br/>Thorinsmut Oblivious Courtship Trope and Subtle Jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Brothers

Bilbo's day begin and end in a predictable manner. He walks with the company and makes occasional small talk. He tries to get the best out of each day because he knows it won't last and he simply inhales the fresh air and continues on his way. 

He's by the back of the group when the Company passes by a field of flowers when he bends down to pick a dandelion. A small gust of wind blows the seedlings before Bilbo can and they fly away. Unbeknownst to Bilbo, one seedling ends up blowing and getting stuck to the bottom of Ori's cardigan to be discovered later. 

"Bilbo! Hurry up!" 

He's startled by a voice and is surprised when he sees that the company is a little aways from him. He quickly catches up to Fili and Kili who was evidently the origin of the voice. Both of them flank either side of him and he begins to pout slightly.

"You don't have to walk with me. I can take care of myself please and thank you!"

The boys share a look and grin. (If that look is slightly more mischievous than normal and the grins more widely than usual then Bilbo is at fault for not noticing.)

"We know that Bilbo." Fili begins.

"We just wanted to walk by you." Kili says earnestly.

A smile edges its way to Bilbo's lips and he says "Very well." before continuing on his way. 

Fili smiles with his brother again above Bilbo's head and feels giddy. He knows its improper to be so forward with their suit but Bilbo seems receptive to their advances. He will give his token tonight when they set up camp and place it atop Bilbo's bedroll on his watch. 

He know's that they are young by dwarven standards but they will strive to prove themselves to be worthy of the hobbit's regard. Fili feels a shiver work up his spine and a warm feeling sticks to him and feels the glow of young love about his person.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did justice to what my predecessors did before me and I hope you liked it. This is my first ever fanfiction. Creative criticism is accepted with gratitude.
> 
> Talk to me on my tumblr!   
> http://femininebrain.tumblr.com/


End file.
